1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aerodynamic reshaping of the external flow environment around a vehicle in atmospheric flight. More specifically, the invention is a method and system for weakening the strength of shock waves at leading edge surfaces of a vehicle in supersonic atmospheric flight such that sonic boom is mitigated in a controlled fashion over (populated) land regions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various high speed vehicles such as aircraft and spacecraft flying through the atmosphere in the supersonic or hypersonic flight regime are subjected to flowfields that greatly affect aerodynamic efficiency, the acoustic environment experienced by the vehicle, the aerothermal environment experienced by the vehicle, the complex shock system encountered by the vehicle, and the sonic boom created by the vehicle. The relevance and/or severity of these effects impact vehicle design, the particular flight regime and trajectory being experienced, the payload, etc.
With respect to the complex shock system (i.e., the overpressure experienced at land surfaces due to the interference of shock waves originating at a variety of leading edge surfaces of the vehicle) and sonic boom, a currently-employed sonic boom mitigation approach provides a mechanical spike at the vehicle's nose that extends forward therefrom. The spike provides some degree of sonic boom mitigation. However, since shock waves originate at a variety of an aircraft's leading edge surfaces, providing spikes at all such locations is not practical. Furthermore, a vehicle's complex shock system is dynamic thereby suggesting the need for a solution that adapts to changing shock wave conditions in flight.